Madz and Starlow 2: Doc of All Trades
by Madz the Penguin
Summary: Dr. Mario and Dr. Toadley have been rivals for a long time, but lately, they've been fighting. When Madz and her family caught the chicken pox, they have to work together to help them. Rated K to be safe, and possibley all the arguing is not sutable for 5 year olds.
1. A Sick Penguin and Arguing Docs!

**Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, welcome to the second fan fiction in the Madz & Starlow series! This will reveal Dr. Toadley's "nemesis", Dr. Mario! Let's start this fan fiction, shall we? I take suggestions and constructive criticism, so please don't be afraid to ask me something. Oh, I forgot, onto the fan fiction!**

Madz and other penguins have some differences. One talks, others don't. One hovers and cures people rarely, the others can do neither. One main difference is penguins love the cold, but Madz loves colds, and sick people. What if she was having a sick day? That's where it starts off…

Madz walked through the Toad Town Mall with coughing and the occasional sneeze. She saw Toads looking at her and kids pointing at her. "Hey look, Mom, it's a sick penguin!" said one young Toad. The mom looked at Madz and walked away with her child. She looked at her for a moment before leaving and said, "Go home or something, my kid shouldn't get sick!" before walking away. With the citizens of Toad Town not wanting to get sick, they tried to avoid her like she's an aggressive dog or a monster. "Well, it's time to see the…" She was interrupted by a couple coughs, so she decided to stop talking.

When she got to Toadley Clinic, Dr. Toadley's intern saw Madz. "Madz, it's you again!" she cheered with delight. "But you look…different. Are you ok?"

Madz sniffed and looked tiredly at the pink Toad, and answered, "I'm fine, I'm just here to see the sick people," As she took two steps, she felt hands grabbing onto her and lifting her up. She looked behind to see the intern was holding her. "You're seeing Doctor Toadley, I don't want any other people catching your sickness," she said in an assertive way. The penguin could tell in her voice, there was a hint of worry. She really cared about Madz, and wouldn't want her to get any worse.

When she got into the fortune telling room, something was different. Dr. Toadley was arguing with Dr. Mario, with Birdley watching on his owner's shoulder. "I got eight degrees by watching medical dramas, and even starred in my own show, Mario M.D.," Dr. Mario bragged. Annoyed by his bragging, the other doctor countered with, "Did I get degrees by watching shows? I didn't. It's called medical school, something you never went to!"

The intern sighed, and glanced at Madz. "Doctor, Madz is sick. Can you help her, or at least diagnose her?" she asked.

Dr. Mario answered, "Sure, she has common cold, I know she does. It was in Episode 32 of my show, where someone got amnesia along with a cold, so he thought the hospital was his home,"

Dr. Toadley looked at his crystal ball, but before he even saw what came on it, he focused on the other doctor. "Are the writers creative? Yes they are. Still, I will never do act on a medical drama!"

Birdley flew onto the crystal ball right after Dr. Toadley went up to Dr. Mario. They started arguing again, something that became one of the intern's pet peeves. She sighed and said to Madz, "Oh well, it looks like you should go home and rest. I'll walk you home, Madz". While holding Madz, she left, with the penguin whispering, "Episode 32? Yay, Sickie Episode!" However, no one but Birdley saw what appeared on the crystal ball: Madz with the chicken pox.

When the intern got to Fawful's Bean 'n Badge, Fawful ran to the counter, looking like he had the same disease as Madz. "Is there a bug going around?" she wondered. Starlow and Midbus came to the counter also, looking like they caught Madz's sickness. "I'll take that as a yes…" the intern answered. Fawful sighed and said, "It has the spreading so fast," Midbus nodded in agreement, while Starlow looked down, feeling a little blue.

This proves Madz doesn't have a cold, nor her family. If Madz seems as sick as the rest of them, she must be very contagious. However, the intern didn't feel anything wrong with her.

"Ummm, here's Madz," she responded as she gently put the penguin on the counter. "If anything goes wrong, then come to us," she added. She left the Bean 'n Badge, feeling very suspicious about what they really have. The intern hoped the two doctors would stop arguing so they could at least know what illness they caught.

**What does Madz, Starlow, Fawful, and Midbus have? *Looks at description* Oh, uh oh…**

**I hope you like the fan fiction! It's not over yet, but I felt like I gave it a bad start. That's what I think, but whenever I do that, it's always a good story. I wonder if this is the same thing. If it isn't, then oh well, at least I put in some effort (flames are ok, because I've got firemen and tons of water! Seriously, don't do flames)**


	2. Go to the Clinic, Young Penguin

**I got a PM from Fezzes, who also has an OC named Madz. To let you guys know, I did NOT copy the name Madz from anybody. Instead, it just came to me a few years ago. I'm usually truthful, unless you want to go with the scientific studies that say you lie all the time. Oh well, enjoy the chapter!**

Madz was moaning in her bed from a nightmare. Her room had a white wall with paintings of penguins on them. She had a dresser across from her bed, which was black. Her bed was also white, with two pink Pi'illo themed pillows on it. Starlow was right next to her, sleeping peacefully.

"No, no, no…" she whispered in her sleep. She woke up quickly and quickly faced Starlow. "Starlow! I had a nightmare!" she exclaimed.

Starlow woke up and yawned, but Madz was shocked. "Starlow! You have spots!" she screamed in shock. Starlow felt the same way, and exclaimed, "Madz, you also have spots!" They were both right, Madz and Starlow had red bumps all over them. They both didn't know what was wrong with them.

"Still, I feel so…itchy!" Starlow said as she rubbed her back on the wooden part of the bed. Madz, trying not to scratch, ran to Fawful and Midbus's room. Unlike her room, this room was Fawful and Midbus themed on the left and right sides, respectively. There was one dresser on each side, and they had a large bed that could have the both of them on. The left side had Fawful merchandise and toys, while the other side had the same, but Midbus themed instead of Fawful themed.

Madz went on the bed, and looked at Fawful and Midbus sleeping. "Wake up!" yelled Madz, waking the Beanish up. "What do you have the wanting of?" he said tiredly. The penguin noticed Fawful had red bumps on him, too! "Oh no, the only one left is Midbus!" she worried. Midbus woke up after Madz spoke, having the same bumps as the rest of them.

"You have spots, all of you," replied Midbus. Fawful observed and compared the bumps, and confirmed they were all alike. "We didn't have the eating of weird mushrooms," remembered Fawful. They heard a shriek from the Bean 'n Badge counter that sounded like Peach's voice. "Starlow! What happened to you?!" she shrieked in fear. They all ran to the counter, and saw Starlow on it and Peach on the other side.

"Peach…I feel so itchy!" Starlow responded as she tried to scratch with her foot. "All of you guys got it?!" she yelled in shock, then got furious. "You guys take very poor care of Starlow!" she added in an angry tone.

"Sorry, Peach, but we didn't know…" replied Madz. "It seemed like a cold…" Madz suddenly got happy, and knew what they all had. "Yay, Sickie Episode!" she cheered. "It's the chicken pox!"

"Madz cure, now!" Midbus ordered. Although Fawful didn't order her to do that, Madz tried to turn into the Miracle Cure. "But Madz can't do the curing of people when she has the sickness," realized Fawful. Madz kept on trying, but the poor penguin couldn't turn into it. "It's ok, you guys can just rest and I'll make some nice soup," Peach said calmly. "Soup…" Midbus replied while daydreaming about the tasty dish.

"No, not for you two, for Madz and Starlow!" she corrected. Midbus suddenly stopped daydreaming and looked at the princess. "What about going to a doctor or something?" wondered Starlow. "They can at least make this stop!"

"Well, ok, but I'll carry you, and the rest of you will walk on foot, because I can't carry both Madz and Starlow," said Peach. "You'll carry me?" asked Madz curiously. "No, I meant Starlow!," she corrected again. "How do Mario and Luigi understand me, but you guys don't?"

On the streets of Toad Town, Peach was carrying Starlow, while the rest of them walked on foot. Madz was cheering because everyone was sick, Peach was pushing Starlow's foot softly when she was trying to scratch, and Fawful and Midbus got the insults from Toads. "Hey, it's a monster with spots!" one Toad said when he saw Fawful and Midbus. "Hey, Fawful is not the being of a monster!" he scolded. Some were laughing at them, and the rest were avoiding them.

As they were walking, the Toad's mom from yesterday came to Madz. "You gave my son the chicken pox!" she yelled as she slapped Madz with her purse. "It's your fault for not taking vaccines!" Starlow countered back. "It's your fault for bringing a diseased animal, you spotted penguin!" she said to Madz. "You know you're talking in front of royalty, right?" Starlow questioned. The Toad suddenly got nervous and ran away. "I'm sorry I insulted you, royal penguin!" she apologized as she ran away. "I have the thinking that Toad should have the watching of the news more," replied Fawful.

As they got to Toadley Clinic, the intern said happily, "Good morning, princess and…huh?!" She looked at all of them and screamed, "Oh no! So Dr. Mario was wrong! It's not a cold, you had the early symptoms of the chicken pox!"

"Yay, Sickie Episode!" cheered Madz. The intern sighed and ordered, "Get in the beds in the back, except for Peach. Bowser could be here any minute,". Fawful smiled even bigger when she said that. He took Starlow, pushed Peach outside, and yelled, "Fawful had the finding of Peach!" As he closed the door, they all heard screams, roars of laughter, and Peach yelling, "Help!". "Shouldn't we save them?" Starlow asked. All of them answered, in unison, "Mario will take care of it".

As they got into they're beds, Madz was with Starlow, and Fawful and Midbus were in their own beds. "How are you ignoring the itch so easily?" asked Starlow. "Well, ignoring rashes is in the weekly Sick People Magazine!" responded Madz. She pulled out the magazine, which had a picture of Luigi with a cold on it, and started reading and laughing.

"This is my favorite part, the funniest things doctors found!" Madz said. "Oh, how does that…" Starlow responded until being interrupted by reading it. "That's a pretty funny medical condition!" she said as they burst into laughter. As Madz and Starlow were laughing, all the sick Toads, Fawful, and Midbus looked at them in a weird way. "Stop having chortles and have the calming down!" ordered Fawful, so they both stopped reading.

Inside the room where the doctors were, the intern was complaining. "Dr. Mario, he did not have a cold! Dr. Toadley, you should have looked at your crystal ball!"

"FYI! FYI! Birdley said she was going to have the chicken pox 10 times!" Birdley squawked. The intern got even angrier at them and yelled, "WHAT?! 10 TIMES?!". She took deep breaths to calm down. "Calm down…I have to calm down…" The doctors looked at each other, and Dr. Toadley said, "Am I feeling the best? Not really…". He coughed a couple of times, which made the other doctor say, "What?! This was in Episode 10 where the Zeekeeper got a bad cough and turned into a radish! I don't want you to be a radish, unless you're tasty".

"Did he turn back? I hope he did," asked and answered Dr. Toadley. "He turned back in part two," replied Dr. Mario. "Hmmm, since you diagnosed Madz wrong, and I never got the chicken pox…GRAVE ILLNESS!" he responded. "The chicken pox aren't that bad, I got them when I was five. They're just a rash, and sometimes, you puff up like a balloon and roll uncontrollably," Dr. Mario said.

"Ok, one, you can help me, since you never caught them. Two…" he sneezed the other way, which interrupted him, "…you mentioned the Blorbs in the second part, but you were right about the rash,"

The intern finally calmed down, and smiled. "Ok, let's let Dr. Toadley help them!" she replied cheerfully. "Ok, Dr. Mario, will you help me? You certainly will," he responded as he coughed in his arm.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Dr. Mario happily and quickly replied, "Yes, he's fine, just a cough, ok, bye!" He walked away while trying to carry Toadley.

"Ok, but if I see one symptom of a bad sickness, you really need some help!" she yelled.

**Hahahaha, that was a good one! How do I think of plots for Dr. Mario's show? What is his theme song? "I am Dr. Mario and I am saving lives! I look different in this game…" Don't remind me of that song! Unless that is his theme song. The next chapter is coming soon! (How long did I work on this chapter?)**


	3. Dr vs Dr Fight is Over!

**Yes, I feel something: A new show called Mighty Med is coming on Disney XD (look very closely at XD and you'll see something). When I heard it had Sci-fi and Fantasy characters, I was wondering, "If Mario and the Toads went there, wouldn't they have Dr. Toadley?". Also, what about Dr. Mario? I think one of the creators of the show is the writer of Scrubs, which lead me to singing, "I got my degree by watching House and Scrubs and ER!". Anyway, enjoy the story, and the new show… (man, I feel bad for the Sci-fi and Fantasy doctors!)**

Madz and Starlow were doing the crossword puzzle of Sick People Magazine, which had names of diseases and other medical things. "Hmmmm, what is the name of a TV series and a building?" asked Starlow. They were both wondering, until the two doctors came in. "It's House!" answered Dr. Mario. Madz and Starlow wrote down "House" with a pencil they got from a sick Toad. Dr. Toadley wiggled out of Dr. Mario's grip and sneezed.

"Sick doctor?" wondered Midbus. "No, just allergies," lied Dr. Toadley as he looked at Madz. The penguin jumped up and down with joy, and jumped into Toadley's arms.

"Yay, Sickie Episode!" she cheered. "Bwahaha, looks like she likes you!" chortled Dr. Mario. Of course, Madz knew what was wrong with him. He had the early signs of the chicken pox, but she didn't say that out loud. Otherwise, everyone would run away like they did with Madz.

"Ok, everyone! Who wants some Megavitamins?" asked Dr. Mario. Madz got back on the bed in fear and hid under the blanket. Starlow looked at Madz in confusion. "Ummm, how big are Megavitamins again?" she wondered.

"Once I measured them, they were one foot," replied Dr. Mario. The other doctor refused to let him give one-foot pills to the people to his clinic, especially the one-foot Madz and the smaller Star Sprite.

"Are we giving one-foot pills to them? We certainly aren't," he responded, before coughing in his arm. "You diagnose people with a crystal ball, who does that?!" argued Dr. Mario.

"You give giant pills to patients!"

"You answer your own questions!"

"Did you ever go to medical school? No you didn't!"

"You're a fortune teller and a doctor, which I think is illegal!"

"You are impersonating a doctor!"

Starlow was tired of them arguing, so she screamed to interrupt them. When the argument was over, Starlow spoke up. "You doctors are arguing, when you should settle your differences and help us! Look at us, we have itchy spots that Madz can somehow ignore. It's both of your faults for being bad doctors by fighting all the time!"

"It's true!" Madz added, "I don't like being sick, but I like the rest of us sick!" Starlow hit her lightly with her foot to show she isn't helping. "Ok, you should still cure them. Arguing isn't going to help anything. Dr. Toadley, you did not look at your crystal ball, and Dr. Mario, you did not go to medical school,"

"And so…" Fawful decided to speak next, "You had the fury at each other, which you had the ignoring of us. Because of that, I have fury!"

Finally, Midbus said, "Stop fighting, for the cake!" Everyone looked at Midbus in confusion. "What, I'm hungry," he admitted.

"I guess your right," said Dr. Toadley, "Dr. Mario, go get the medicines from the shelves, and later, go to medical school".

Dr. Mario went to the fortune telling room and collected some random medicines. He didn't know what which one did, since he never read the labels. The intern walked into the room, and saw Dr. Mario collecting medicines.

"Please tell me those aren't for Dr. Toadley," she said. Dr. Mario was shocked that she was in the room so sudden. "Yes, I'm giving them to him. He needs them for the chicken pox," he answered. Since she took that the wrong way, she ran to the other room.

"She must be very eager to help," said Dr. Mario. He looked around the shelves some more, collecting medicines along the way.

When the intern entered the room, she saw Dr. Toadley rubbing Madz's back, while the penguin and Starlow were reading Sick People Magazine. "Come on, Toadley, it says it can help if you rub our backs! It's in issue 40 of Sick People Magazine!" said Madz.

"What is going on here? And what about Fawful and Midbus?" she asked. "Ummm, about that…" answered Starlow, "Going in a bath filled with oatmeal can help with chicken pox, so they went home".

The intern sighed, and remembered to ask Dr. Toadley something. "Dr. Toadley, did you ever get the chicken pox?" she asked.

_What should I say to her? _he thought. He didn't want to take a sick day off, since Dr. Mario was here. He did need to rest, but what about Madz's family? It didn't seem like it on the outside, but he really cared about them. Madz seemed to know that the most.

"Ummm, uhhhh…" Before he could think of something, he stopped rubbing Madz's back and started coughing in his arm.

"Madz, what does he have?" asked the intern. "Hmmm, have you seen the funniest things doctors found from Sick People Magazine?" wondered Madz, who was trying to change the subject.

Dr. Mario came back with a pile of medicines in his arms. "I came back with the medicines!" said Dr. Mario. "They're for the four people, or five if you count Dr. Toadley!" he said, but the last part slipped out. "Uh oh, did I say something?" noticed Dr. Mario.

"He has the early symptoms of the chicken pox?!" yelled the intern in shock. After the intern said that, Mario came holding Peach bridal style. "I-a saved the princess, and my-a cousin is here!" said Mario.

"Dr. Mario isn't Mario?!" yelled the intern. Finally, Fawful came with his clothes on and said in shock, "I have shock! Midbus got the allergic reaction when he went in the oatmeal bath!". The intern got even more shocked, and screamed, "Midbus got an allergic reaction?!".

As she breathed heavily from what was going on, the two doctors looked at each other. "Should I go back to-a the princess?" asked Mario.

"Yes, because Fawful's getting angry at you," answered Starlow. Fawful looked furious when he saw Mario. His great Cackletta died because of him and his brother. He exploded and almost died because of the brothers. Just seeing him brought back one feeling: Revenge.

Mario and Peach left, making Fawful get calmer. "Fawful does have the itchiness," he said, "So do the helping, and give Midbus a shot, he has the hives,".

Dr. Mario, taking that literally, replied, "I think you need a beekeeper". Dr. Toadley, knowing what he meant, corrected, "Does he need a shot? Indeed he does".

Madz suddenly got an idea. "Dr. Toadley is smart, but sick! Dr. Mario is not so smart, but he's well,". Madz put down the magazine and jumped on the bed. "Yay, Sickie Episode!" she cheered, giving the doctors an idea.

"I'm going to calm down," the intern said before leaving the room. Dr. Toadley revealed the plan to Madz, Starlow, and Fawful. "I regret doing this, but I think Dr. Mario should stay here, and I'll go home and say everything you need to do," He sneezed and sniffed, which made him feel worse and the opposite for Madz.

"I think that will work," responded Starlow. Dr. Toadley left his clinic, going straight home to start the plan.

**I'm going to respond to the reviews! One said the first chapter was awesome, and I should keep it up. Random Dawn 14 loved the magazine Madz reads (Sick People Magazine), so I put that in the next chapter. What's the funniest things doctors found? *looks at magazine* Hahaha, so that's why that one Toad looks like he has the Blorbs, it's that medical condition.**

**Oh, by the way, did you know 2007 Microsoft Word puts a red line under texting? It also does that on Madz, Starlow, Fawful, Midbus….*12 hours later*…Chakron, Jigglypuff, Dedede, the list goes on and on! Oh well, I never expected this story to go on for a fourth chapter, but that's ok. Oh, I almost forgot, for those people on Deviant Art or something, if you want, you can do a scene or fan art of the series. I don't care what you do with the series, just don't say it's yours. Come on, you know you wanna. *goes in a carrot suit* I'll stop typing.**


	4. A Happy and Heatwarming Ending

**Phew, last chapter! This is longer than I expected it, but that's because I don't have any psychic powers (but Dr. Toadley does). So, I'll be done with this story and go to The Prince and the Star Sprite. I haven't really planned this chapter much, so I'll wing it. I hope you enjoy!**

As Dr. Toadley was walking home, there was a bird flying right behind him. "FYI FYI!" the bird squawked as he flew towards him. He decided to ignore him, and keep on walking. The bird was annoyed at this, so he did his last resort call.

"Hey, listen! Hey, look, listen!"

Dr. Toadley looked at the bird, and noticed it was Birdley. "Birdley saw you're leaving!" he chirped. "Yes, am I feeling the very best? No…" he answered before he accidentally sneezed on Birdley.

"What about bad doctor?" asked Birdley. "We have a plan, don't worry," the other responded.

Back at the clinic, Dr. Mario was treating the hives Midbus had. The hives replaced the bumps he had earlier, so it could be fatal. Fawful was watching, scratching his back while doing so. "Don't scratch, green guy!" Dr. Mario ordered. "Doctor's orders!"

"I don't think he's even a doctor," corrected Starlow. Dr. Mario ignored the comment and wondered what he should do.

"Hmmm, I forgot what to do," said Dr. Mario. Midbus was trying to breath, but Dr. Mario's phone rang.

"I am Dr. Mario and I am saving lives! I look different in this game…"

That was his ringtone, going along with the Dr. Mario Fever theme. He picked up his phone. "Hello?" he greeted.

Dr. Toadley was in his room on his bed, still in his uniform. His room was the same color as the rest of the Toad houses: tan wall with a tan floor. There was a purple with yellow stars carpet, which matched the sheets on his bed. His bed looked like it could fit two people on it. Birdley's cage was on the right of the bed, which looked like a normal cage.

"Use a needle!" yelled Dr. Toadley.

"Oh, you mean a sewing needle?" asked Dr. Mario.

"No, doctor's needle!" corrected the other doctor.

While Dr. Toadley was describing what needle he meant, Madz found what Dr. Toadley was trying to say. She injected it into Midbus's back.

"Ooooh, ohhhh…" Midbus moaned as he fainted. However, the hives turned back into red bumps. "Oh, so that's what he meant!" said Dr. Mario. Fawful was finally relieved, and hugged Madz.

"You did the saving of Midbus!" said Fawful joyfully. Dr. Mario saw the happiness Fawful had. He loved Midbus, and raised him since he was little. Dr. Mario couldn't save lives, except for 1-up Mushrooms. That's why he really needed some help.

"Guys, can I have some help if I need it?" asked Dr. Mario.

"Sure, just no diseases, because I love sick people!" said Madz.

Starlow hovered toward Dr. Mario's ear and whispered, "We can help with diseases".

The intern heard this and came in. "You can't help if you're sick!" she said.

"Ok, then we'll just give you a few pointers," replied Starlow.

So, for the rest of the day, Dr. Mario helped Madz and her family with the chicken pox. When he worked with other patients, they secretly helped him, along with Dr. Toadley. Madz and her family did, of course, get some rest to get better.

At 7 'o clock P.M, Madz and her family left the clinic to go home. As they were walking, the penguin thought about something. "Can I visit Dr. Toadley tomorrow?" asked Madz.

Fawful thought about it for a second, and answered, "Fawful has the planning for that".

The next day, Dr. Toadley woke up, feeling itchy. He was in his striped purple pajamas, which made him seem like a regular Toad. The only way you could tell it was him was his purple head with yellow stars on it. The crystal ball on his head wasn't there because he took it off.

"Birdley, do I look normal to you?" asked Dr. Toadley. Birdley looked at him, and was shocked. "Birdley sees red spots!" he squawked. He was expecting him to say that, not because he's psychic, but he's seen Madz and her family with the chicken pox.

As he was about to uncontrollably scratch his arm, since it was hard to ignore, Fawful and Midbus came with a big present box. Midbus was carrying it, since everyone knew Fawful was the opposite of strong. He placed it carefully on the bed, catching the doctor's attention.

"How did you get into my house?" he asked. "Doors have no locks," replied Midbus. They all still had the chicken pox, because it takes a week for the chicken pox to go away.

"Do we need locks? Yes we do," he responded as he opened the present. Unexpectedly, Madz and Starlow popped out of the box, still with the chicken pox. Humorously, they were in chicken suits, with Madz as a chicken and Starlow as a chick.

"What's going on?!" said Toadley in shock.

"We want to say thank you, and Yay Sickie Episode!" cheered Madz. "You really helped us, so thank you!" cheered Starlow.

Dr. Mario came into the room, in his doctor uniform. "Guess what? I'm going to medical school!" he said.

"That's great…wait a minute, who's at the clinic?" wondered Dr. Toadley. "Ummm, about that…" Madz said sheepishly.

"We had the causing of an epidemic, a chicken pox epidemic…" admitted Fawful guiltily.

Dr. Toadley was shocked to hear all of this. "What?! Dr. Mario, change of plans, you go to my clinic again," he ordered. Dr. Mario went to the clinic, leaving them all confused.

"Isn't it illegal for him to become a doctor?" wondered Starlow.

They all said, in unison, "Mario will stop him".

Dr. Toadley yawned, making him tired. "I think I need some sleep," he said. Madz took off her chicken suit and went in bed with the doctor, making them both fall asleep.

"Madz in love with Toadley?" questioned Midbus.

"No, she just loves sick people," replied Starlow, "Now, who wants to read Madz's magazines?"

Starlow, Fawful, and Midbus left to read the magazines, while the two slept together. "You're always my favorite doctor, Toadley…" Madz murmured, making the other one smile.

**What a sweet ending. If anyone's confused, Madz isn't in love with Toadley, but they're good friends, they just don't show it a lot. It's like Misty and her Psyduck from Pokemon. They are secretly good friends, but they don't always show it. I hope you like it! (I should make a sick fic, is that a good idea?)**


End file.
